


A New Career

by kellegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellegirl/pseuds/kellegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is fed up with people belittling his choice to remain in the home, even when they don’t look down at stay at home parents. Well, it never hurts to move his plans up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Career

**Author's Note:**

> From the Harry Draco mpreg fest over on LiveJournal.
> 
> Prompt:Everyone complains that Draco needs to go out and find a profession, but he enjoys being at home, reading, occasionally cooking or directing a house elf to cook, and managing his and Harry's accounts (or whatever hobby you might choose). He overhears Hermione talking about women being housewives or stay-at-home moms and decides that's the job he wants. So he makes sure his husband gets him pregnant.  
> Word Count/Art Medium: 3600  
> Rating: NC17  
> Contains :! *Explicit sex*  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Epilogue compliant?: Nope.  
> Who is pregnant?: Draco  
> Notes: Thank you so much to my beta Andrea and to the lovely mods who gave me an extension after my document was rolled back to February, deleting nearly everything I wrote. It went a very different direction in the rewrite, maybe one day I’ll be able to get the original back and posted.

Draco liked his life, liked his routine, and loved his husband, he just couldn’t seem to suppress the annoyance that welled up every time someone commented on how he chose to live. So what that he didn’t want to have a traditional career? It wasn’t like he needed the money, between his own and Harry’s inheritances they were able to live quite comfortably. And to be honest, Draco genuinely enjoyed his current role, even if it was in the home. He spent his days managing Harry and his’ investments, directing the house elves, going through the various propositions sent to Harry in order to find the ones that would actually interest his husband, and managing their media presence. Really, he quite liked the little world he had built for himself and Harry seemed just as happy to let him go about it. The only problem was their sodding friends.

It always started the same, someone would bring up Harry’s career, how amazing it was that he was advancing so quickly, how busy he must be, and then the conversation would turn. It was Granger who would turn the spotlight onto Draco, that sadistic little gleam in her eyes. If Pansy was there she would jump at the opportunity to criticize how Draco chose to live his life, comparing it to her glamorous career. The two witches settling their differences was quite honestly one of the worst things to ever happen to Draco, even if Harry was thrilled. It was after yet another round of why Draco is lazy that the conversation turned to something that actually interested him. 

Pansy picked her teacup up and sipped daintily before turning her gaze to Granger. “Did you hear about Lavender?” she asked benignly.

A soft frown marred Hermione’s face as she hummed softly. “No, I don’t think I’ve heard anything.”

“Well you know how she married Dean Thomas a few years back. It seems that they’re finally going to have a baby, but that’s not the real news,” Pansy said, her eyes taking on the spark that always indicated she thought she had prime gossip, “It seems she’s decided to give up her career and stay at home. You know, she may not have been the smartest of witches, but she had such a promising little business going, I just love her line of blush.”

“It’s not all that unusual for women to stay at home when they have a family,” Hermione said, “Besides, it’s just makeup.”

“Just makeup,” Pansy gasped, clearly scandalized, “It’s far more than just makeup, it’s life altering cosmetics! I had simply assumed that Dean would stay home, his career isn’t all that exciting after all.”

“Isn’t he training to be a Healer?” Hermione asked.

“Exactly, so boring, taking care of sick people all day, hardly as worthwhile as Lavender’s career.”

Draco tuned the pair of witches out as they began to bicker about what exactly was a worthwhile career, secretly agreeing more with Granger than Pansy, and let his gaze slide over to Harry. His husband was losing spectacularly at a game of chess against Weasely, oblivious to the quarrel going on where he’d abandoned Draco. Tilting his head slightly, Draco eyed Harry contemplatively. They had already discussed children and agreed they wanted at least two, though they had decided to wait a few years to let their life get a little more settled, but really, why wait? It wasn’t like they needed more money before they could have a child, they were quite well off, and it was unlikely that public interest would ever truly die down. Perhaps it was time for another discussion.

“Draco, you agree with me, don’t you darling?” Pansy asked, batting her lashes at the blond.

Turning his gaze back to the two witches, Draco smiled softly. “Actually,” he drawled, inwardly smirking as Pansy’s face fell, “Granger has some excellent points.”

Allowing himself to be drawn fully into the argument between the two women, Draco pushed the thought of a child to the back of his mind.

X_x_X_x

That evening Draco stood in the ensuite to his and Harry’s bedroom, completing his evening rituals as he planned out the best way to approach his husband. He’d already discarded multiple approaches, he didn’t think that Harry would appreciate him simply taking control of the situation and wouldn’t be all that easy to manipulate into thinking that a baby was all his idea. It was just his luck that Harry had figured out his manipulation tactics early on, Salazar Slytherin would be ashamed. Really, he’d need to approach this like a Gryffindor, head on with no finesse at all. Sighing at the injustice of it all, Draco made his way back into the bedroom.

Leaning against the doorframe, Draco watched Harry settle himself into bed. “I want a baby,” he said, holding back a smirk at the stare that was directed at him.

“What?” Harry asked, eyes far too wide.

“I believe I was quite clear,” Draco drawled as he sauntered towards the bed, circling around to Harry’s side and leaning over him until their faces were only inches apart. “I want a baby.”

“I thought you wanted to wait a while,” Harry’s voice had become a too shaky for Draco’s liking.

“Yes, well, I’ve been thinking about that,” Draco sighed, straightening up only to sit on the edge of the bed, pushing his husband’s legs out of the way, “What’s the point of waiting? We both want children, it’s not like we can’t afford to raise a child right now, so why draw it out. Unless of course you’ve changed your mind.”

“Of course I haven’t!” Harry exclaimed, sitting up so he could look Draco in the eyes, “It’s just...you never really mentioned it before.”

“Well of course not,” Draco huffed, rolling his eyes, “There is always going to be an opening conversation, this is it. Now, baby, yes or no?”

Harry chuckled softly, raising a hand to cup the back of Draco’s neck and draw him into a kiss. “Of course it’s a yes,” he said once their lips had parted, “Though maybe we should wait a month or so, just until work has quieted down a bit so I can take time off while I carry.”

“Mm, yes, about that,” Draco murmured, “I know we had originally planned on you carrying, but I’ve found myself somewhat intrigued with the idea of being the bearer, at least for this one.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, leaning back with a frown, “You were quite clear that you wanted me to be the bearer when we talked about this last time. Something about your perfect masculine figure being ruined.”

Draco huffed indignantly before turning a soft glare at his husband. “That was almost two years ago, I have matured greatly since then.”

“Of course you have,” Harry said in that voice that Draco knew meant he was just humoring him, “But if you really want to be the bearer for our first one, I won’t object. We’ll need to get the conception potion though.”

“I already ordered it,” Draco informed him as he stood and made his way to his side of the bed.

“What? Before talking to me?” Harry sputtered.

“It was hardly a question whether you would agree or not,” Draco hummed, slipping into bed, “You are, after all, hopelessly in love with me.”

“Oh really now?” Harry chuckled, moving to hover over the blond, “Am I really that predictable?”

“Utterly,” Draco responded, moving his arms up to circle around Harry’s neck and pull him down.

X_x_X_x

It took three weeks of horrible tasting potions before Draco was ready to truly start trying to conceive and he didn’t really feel like it all that much if he was going to be honest with himself. He was achy, bloated, tired, and feeling rather snippy about the whole thing. He was also randy as hell. Harry was avoiding him because of his moods, not that Draco really blamed him. Still, it was hugely counterproductive in the quest of making a baby, something Draco was not going to allow to continue.

Prowling through the manor halls, Draco made his way directly towards where he knew Harry was hiding. Harry may insist it was working, but he had never used the small out of the way office before and Draco was not fooled. Though there would be no hiding anymore, the blond had made sure that his husband was trapped, house elves were rather useful sometimes. Coming up to the door in question, Draco waved away the elf guarding the study before flinging the doors open in a rather exaggerated manner.

“Take off your trousers,” he demanded, slamming the doors closed behind him, “We’re going to make a baby.”

“Now?” Harry squeaked, dropping the parchment he had in his hand.

“Yes now,” Draco huffed, stripping off his robes, “I did not take that potion just so that I could experience the lovely sensation of having new organs grow.”

“Well, yeah,” Harry sputtered, “But, here? We could go to our room and-”

“Take. Off. Your. Trousers,” Draco hissed, leveling his best glare at the brunet, “I am randy as hell right now and if you do not get naked within the next ten seconds you will lose your clothes.”

“Right naked,” Harry mumbled, fumbling with his belt.

Sighing in exasperation Draco snatched his wand from his discarded robes and flicked it at his husband, banishing his clothing.

“Hey!” Harry yelped, “That wasn’t ten seconds!”

“You were too slow,” Draco drawled, easily removing his own trousers and moving towards his husband. “Now,” he purred as he straddled the brunet, “You’re going to bugger me until I can’t think straight and prove to the world that the big savior isn’t shooting blanks.”

Harry groaned and dropped his head onto Draco’s chest where he received a rather insincere pat. “Don’t patronize me,” he muttered, a hand moving around Draco’s waist with a clear purpose.

“No need for that,” Draco said smoothly as he began to rock against Harry’s burgeoning erection, “I took care of it before coming to find you.”

Harry just groaned again, lifting his head to catch Draco in a kiss. Draco couldn’t stop the happy hum that bubbled up out of him as Harry nipped at his lips. Letting his hands splay down Harry’s back, Draco continued to rock purposefully, far too eager to get things started. Letting the kiss deepen for just a moment, Draco tangled on hand in Harry’s unruly locks and tugged hard. Harry gasped loudly as his head was suddenly wrenched backwards, a talented tongue assaulting the newly exposed flesh of his throat.

“Shouldn’t have hid from me,” Draco murmured, nipping at Harry’s shoulder, one hand slipping down to take hold of his husband’s straining member, “Should of come and shagged me like a good boy instead of locking yourself away. Now I get to play.” Draco forced Harry to meet his gaze as he positioned himself, sinking down as quickly as he could before moaning at the burn and tossing his head back.

“Bloody hell,” Harry gasped, his hands moving to clutch at Draco’s hips, trying to get him to move.

“Ah-ah,” Draco chastised, pulling Harry’s hands away, “I’m in control right now. Now just sit back and let me do what I want.”

Harry allowed his hands to be moved to the armrests of his chair, watching Draco with hooded eyes. Smirking at the brunet, Draco began to rock again, his hands trailing down the toned chest in front of him, nails scratching lightly at Harry’s nipples. He couldn’t help but feel a distinct sense of satisfaction when Harry shivered violently. Sitting back a bit, Draco started to rise up slightly instead of simply grinding against Harry, his eyes taking in the vision that his husband presented. Harry’s head was tilted back, eyes hooded with pleasure. There was a faint sheen of perspiration over his body and his muscles were tense as he tried to control himself, hands curled into fists on the armrests. He was stunning and at Draco’s complete mercy.

“Look at you,” Draco breathed, speeding up his hip movements, “So beautiful and all mine. You’ll never let anyone else touch you like this will you? Never let them take control, only me. You can only let yourself go like this with me and I’ll never give that up.”

“Merlin, Draco,” Harry gasped, “You feel so good. Wanna fuck you hard, wanna pound into until you scream. Please, Draco, please let me.”

Draco groaned at the desperation he heard in Harry’s voice, the barely held onto restraint. He needed it, needed whatever Harry could give him, but knew that if he said no he could rule the man before him without a worry. “Harry,” Draco moaned, “Do it.”

Harry surged forward as soon as the words passed through Draco’s lips, slamming the blond onto the desk in front of him. Draco yelped at the sudden move, but quickly found his mouth far too occupied with the extra tongue that was forcing its way in beside his own. Groaning into the kiss, Draco reveled in the sheer force of Harry’s thrusts, scrambling to keep up. The set a fast pace and he could feel them approaching completion far too quickly. He couldn’t stop it though, couldn’t stop the scream that tore its way from his throat as a hand wound its way around his length, wrenching his orgasm from him. Harry gave a few more thrusts before stilling inside him, a groan falling from his lips as he filled Draco with his seed.

For several minutes they sat there, reveling in each other’s touch. Finally, with a sigh Harry removed himself from Draco and flopping back into his chair and gazing at the blond. Draco stretched languidly on the desk, not at all concerned with his nudity or the semen he could feel leaking out of him.

“We’re a little weird aren’t we?” Harry asked after a while.

“You need to work on your pillow talk, love,” Draco murmured, a smile touching his lips as he sat up, “But I’ll indulge you, how are we weird?”

“Well,” Harry murmured, “It’s not really normal to just take and give power like that is it? I mean, it’s always like that, so how are we supposed to raise a child without a clear authority figure?”

“Oh, love, you’re such an idiot,” Draco laughed, patting Harry’s cheek and ignoring the way his hand was swatted away, “Luckily I am simply brilliant, so our child isn’t a lost cause yet. Do you really think that’s the way it is? That there can only be one dominant person in a relationship? It’s all about give and take, equality and all that rubbish. I would have thought you’d have figured that out by now. And as for how we raise a child, repeat after me, Draco is always right.”

“Prat,” Harry muttered, but there was no heat in his words.

Draco simply kissed him on the nose, content with how things were.

X_x_X_x

“So, Draco dear,” Pansy said as she poured herself some more tea, “How are you doing?”

“Pregnant,” he said, nibbling on a biscuit and watching her freeze, “Funny, that’s what Harry did when I told him, same look and everything, even spilled the tea just like him.”

Pansy quickly spelled the spilled tea away and gave her friend a piercing look. “You didn’t tell me you were trying for a child, how far along are you?”

“Mm,” Draco hummed, picking up another biscuit, “About two months.”

“Oh you poor thing, you must be miserable!” Pansy gushed, “I know how hard male pregnancies can be. How could you hide this from me?”

“It’s really not as bad as people seem to think,” Draco said with a frown, “If anything Harry is having a harder time than me, seems to think that he needs to run himself ragged keeping me comfortable. Not that I’m complaining about being pampered, but he’s just so stressed about it all. The worst I’ve had is that I can’t stand the smell of fish anymore, other than that, nothing at all.”

“And everything is alright?” Pansy questioned, her gaze drifting to Draco’s stomach.

“My Healers insist I’m perfectly fine, the baby is in perfect health and everything is progressing nicely. I’m just having an easy time I guess,” he shrugged slightly.

“Hm, that hardly seems fair. Lavender is a right mess with her pregnancy, morning sickness and stretch marks already. At least the poor dear has some wonderful potions to help with any blemishes that she gets. Can you imagine keeping those afterwards?” Pansy shuddered slightly.

Draco merely hummed appreciatively along with her as she started to list the horrors of skin flaws, mentally making a note to moisturize.

X_x_X_x

It was in the seventh month that Draco’s as of yet perfect pregnancy finally produced a flaw, a flaw named Harry. “If you do not sit down I will murder you,” Draco snarled, eyes watching his husband pace their sitting room.

“But Draco,” Harry gasped, arms waving dramatically, “How can you be so calm? This was not the plan!”

“I fail to see how this warrants hysterics,” Draco growled, “There was always a chance that I would not be able to give birth naturally. I don’t see why getting a confirmation that I will need a cesarean is such a big deal.”

“You heard the Healer,” Harry said, his voice trying to reflect the apparent gravity of the situation, “Your hips are too narrow, you could die if you don’t get to St. Mungos on time!”

“It’s not like I’m going off on some adventure, I’m the size of a bloody house!” Draco exclaimed, gesturing towards his distended belly, “I’ll be here, safe and sound, and when the time comes we will simply floo over with no worries. Problem solved. Now, if you’re going to continue to rave about hypotheticals then you are no longer welcome in my presence, be gone.”

“Draco-”

“Be gone!” Draco snapped, a finger pointed at the door and an eyebrow raised.

X_x_X_x

Draco just knew it was going to go downhill from there and he wasn’t disappointed. Harry hovered incessantly from the time he found out that the birth would likely be difficult on. Draco was at his wits end by the time his due date came around, he was fairly certain that if he had been capable he would have slapped his husband upside the head multiple times. As it was he was too slow and Harry was too quick, but Draco did his best to level a death glare at the brunet every time he started wandering the manor with Draco’s hospital bag over his shoulder. At least the extra energy and worry that he had developed helped get the nursery finished. When it finally came time to actually give birth Draco was more than happy to see the end of it all. The spells that the Healers performed on him made the whole ordeal quick and relatively painless and soon enough he had a squalling baby in his arms.

“What should we name her?” Harry asked, one finger running through her wispy strawberry hair.

“Let’s avoid naming her after a constellation,” Draco sighed, his energy finally beginning to leave him.

“Your mother will be so disappointed,” Harry chuckled, “We can name her after my family’s tradition of flowers.”

“Mm, that works, any ideas?”

“I was thinking Violet.”

“No, too common...are we bad parents for not considering this earlier?” Draco asked, looking up into sparkling green eyes.

“Well,” Harry said slowly, “Considering we were prepared for a boy after that scan I think we can give ourselves a bit of a break. She certainly fooled our Healer into thinking she was a he.”

“Yes, I should talk to him about that...”

“Leave it, love, think of names now.”

“Hmm,” Draco hummed, thinking back over his knowledge of flowers, “How about Amaryllis?”

“That could work,” Harry said, “As long as you don’t object to me calling her Amy.”

“I suppose I’ll have to accept it, though you will never hear something so plebeian from me.”

Harry just smiled and stroked over his daughter’s head softly.


End file.
